


Perfect as always

by LadyAbigail



Series: The naughty adventures of The Winchester men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dominant Sam Winchester, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sam loves to use his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam finally gets back to the bunker after he has been fantasizing about you for over a day





	Perfect as always

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while laying down before so I put it into words before I forgot the idea.

“Present yourself,” Sam growled as he watched you from the doorway. He had thought about this on the day drive back to the bunker. 

 

Instantly you climbed off the bed. Your hands went to the bottom of the white skimpy tank top you were wearing. Before it was tossed aside Sam caught a glimpse of your hard nipples through the shirt. The Hunter licked his lips as you stepped out of the boyshorts then climbed back onto the bed. This time instead you rested on your hands and knees. Sam walked up behind you and licked his lips again. His cock was straining against the denim that covered his lower half and he couldn't wait to get out of them. 

 

Sam waited until you had your guard down and he dove his tongue into your dripping cunt. You practically screamed as his tongue devoured you from behind. While his tongue was buried deep inside of you his thumb went up and lightly rubbed against your clit. When you shoved your hips back onto his face Sam took his tongue away then placed it against your clit. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” you screamed out as Sam started to suck on your clit. “Sam...please!” 

 

Sam didn't stop. He wanted you to come on his tongue and that's exactly what you did. You weren't surprised when Sam took his mouth away from your clit. This time the younger Winchester shoved two fingers deep inside your core. His fingers move slowly at first then moved them faster and faster until you were so close. Right before you crossed the ledge Sam took his fingers back and replaced them with his tongue. A variety of curse words spewed from your mouth as you felt liquid rush out of you and onto Sam's tongue. After he was finished lapping it all up you collapsed onto the bed with shaking hands. Sam stripped out of his jeans and t shirt before he laid next to you on the bed.

 

“Perfect as always,” Sam reached up and stroked your hair. 

 

You turn your head with a smile as you felt Sam press his erection against your ass. You knew what he wanted. After wrapping your legs around his Sam positioned his hips to slide into you. Tonight was the first night Sam Winchester gave you a squirting orgasm and by the time the night was done he gave you more than one.

**Author's Note:**

> COPYWRITE OF LADYABIGAIL. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT TRANSLATE


End file.
